The Black Rose from a Demon's Heart
by Hadez-Girl
Summary: Naruto took a deep breath and steeled his reslove. There was no going back now. He made a contract and she finished her side of the deal, so it was his turn. She leaned towards him and her eyes glowed crimson. Her mouth opened and darkness enveloped him.


**AN: Hello there, this is my new story. It's a crossover from "Kuroshitsuji" (Black Butler) I am currently obsessed with that Anime/Manga so I will take it out on this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji. The names of the characters from both shows are NOT mine; I own the twists from the plot of Kuroshitsuji. I own any OCs that may appear. I own Hinata's weapon and her demonic form. I also own the contract between Hinata and Naruto. And this is the first and last time I will mention this disclaimer! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking" (In which they have to be in their demon form)**

*****_FlashBack_*****

**Hinata's Black, Black Heart**

**(The Black Rose from a Demon's Heart)**

Fucking bitch. Always making him suffer. Waiting until he was on the brink of death to come and save him. The teen exhaled sharply and pulled his knees to his chest. In the darkness, his mind ran over thousands of reasons _why _she was _not_ here. He stiffened when he heard shuffling from outside of his cell. Sudden screams made him jump, then he cursed.

The metal door to his cell was ripped away and there stood a petite woman dressed in all black. Her pupil-less lavender eyes glowed with amusement. She was laughing at him. He growled and struggled to get up, he couldn't. "Get me out of here you-"

She bowed slightly with her right hand over her left shoulder. "Yes, my Lord." She interrupted. Strolling inside, she broke his chains in one swift movement. Ducking, she narrowly avoided his hand as he went to slap her.

"Now, now master, once we get out of here, you can do _whatever_you want with me." A blush erupted on his face and he huffed as he walked out. The woman grabbed him from behind and jumped up through the ceiling of the burning building. Everyone inside were already dead, ignorant thieves picked the wrong noble to steal.

"Why must you always be late?" The boy snapped. The woman looked up at the sky.

"To test whether your trust is strong… or weak. What would a Namikaze maid be if they couldn't do this?" The Namikaze head crossed his arms. He was sixteen and still she treated him as a mere child.

**INTERMISSION**

"Good morning my Lord." Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he turned to the woman standing by the now open curtains. They looked worn; he'd get her to change them.

"Hn." He sat up and she was by his side in an instant. She slipped off his white bed shirt and put a forest green colored shirt on him. After his shorts were on, he sat on the bed and she put his shoes on. Standing up, the woman offered her hand to him. He took it and stood up.

"Where's my tea?" The woman gave him a smile.

"Look to your right master." He did so and she slipped in an icy blue earring.

"Left." She murmured. He turned and when she was finished, she motioned him towards the door.

"The tea is in your office." He nodded and as he walked passed her, she quickly put on his hat and he continued on. She followed as he made his way to his office.

"What is my schedule for today?" The woman fixed her elbow length white gloves.

"A meeting with Kakashi and Madam Tsunade back to back. Then you are free to spend the rest of the day with your fiancée." Naruto stopped at the door to his office.

"No tutors?" a wicked gleam shown in her eyes.

"Today is special my Lord. I rescheduled with the tutors."

"And why is today special?" The woman leaned into Naruto's ear.

"I'm a day closer to feasting upon your soul my Lord." A chill ran up his spine, but he ignored it and opened the door, walking in. Hinata followed, going around to make his cup of tea.

"Today I will serve you some Devonshire tea, made up of scones, clotted cream and a strawberry jam." Naruto sat at his desk and held out his hand. His maid gently handed him the cup and plate.

"What ti-" Naruto was interrupted as the door to his office opened and in stepped his three other servants. Naruto sighed and looked at the three, where was-

"Ho, ho, ho!" A two foot chibi Sarutobi drank from his tea cup and the other three beamed at Naruto.

"Good morning master! What can we do for you today?" Naruto was tired of getting interrupted.

"Good morning. Hinata." The woman perked up.

"Yes my Lord?" Naruto took a sip of his tea. It was delicious.

"Give them directions on what to do." Hinata nodded and shooed the four out.

"Lee, cut some wood for the fire place. Tenten, straighten up around the place. Choji, deliver the master's break feast." They all saluted.

"Sarutobi," she sweat dropped, "go get some rest, you look… tired." The old-chibi man took another sip from his cup.

"Ho, ho, ho." Hinata turned and swiftly walked away. Coming to her own office, she sat down in front of a large mirror and took out a brush. Taking her long black hair, she started brushing it.

Two shadows appeared behind her, but she continued to brush. "Hinata? He picked your original name?" Her lavender eyes flashed a crimson red.

"That's what my master named me, Sebastian." The revealed man stepped forward.

"The young master wanted to come visit his _friend_." The other figure walked towards Hinata and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"It's nice to see you again, princess." Hinata stopped brushing.

"And what is the real reason why you came, Ciel Phantomhive?" The boy chuckled darkly.

"Inquisitive as always." He remarked.

"We simply came to warn you and your master of a grave danger." Hinata then stood up and fixed her black maid outfit.

"This way then." She led the two gentlemen to Naruto's office. Hinata knocked on the door and there was a bored "come in".

When the door opened, Naruto Namikaze's eyes widened as the three walked in.

"C-Ciel, Sebastian?" He choked out.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto. Three years is too long." Naruto clasped his hands together and placed his elbows on his desk.

"And the reason for you two coming here is?" Sebastian stepped forward.

"We just came from talking with Grell Sutcliff. Your death is soon." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Soon?" Ciel gave him a smirk.

"Tonight at midnight." Hinata clenched her fist. No one was going to kill him, he was her reward.

"Calm down Hinata, we'll figure this out." She looked at her master and nodded stiffly.

"Yes, my Lord." Naruto sighed and finished up his tea and break feast.

"Today will go on as scheduled. You two may reside here if you would like. I've got a meeting to attend." Naruto stood up and walked passed all of them. Once he was gone, Ciel sat in the chair and ran his hands over the arm rest. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Hinata.

"He took that well." Hinata glared at the gorgeous boy… demon. Suddenly Sebastian grabbed her from behind and knocked her down to her knees. Ciel laughed bitterly.

"Does this bring back memories? I can see it in your eyes, you remember it all. Why did you make a contract?" He growled out the last part. Hinata didn't struggle; she knew that Sebastian was stronger.

"I wanted to accomplish something in my life-" Ciel stood up quickly.

"Wrong!" He was in front of her in a blink of an eye. His deep blue eye stared deep into her eyes.

"We had a life that was worth something. You, Sebastian, and I could have ruled the world! It was just us three." Sadness was apparent in his words.

"It was never a '_we'_. You still wanted that Elizabeth girl. You never failed to remind me of how much you missed her. It was me and Sebastian, and then even he abandoned me!" She felt the anger well up in her chest. Isolation she was no stranger to, pain she was accustomed to, solitude she was familiar with.

"I had no choice, his burdened soul cried out for salvation, the one thing that I couldn't have." She jut looked the other way.

"We're going to help you and your master." Sebastian said as he let go of Hinata.

"Thank you both." She got up and straightened herself up. She went to Ciel and kissed his cheek. After hugging him, she went to Sebastian and also kissed his cheek. He grabbed her and kissed her lips. She held his face until they pulled apart. She walked out of the room and Ciel made a face at his butler.

"You could have done that out of my presence." Sebastian bowed deeply.

"I'll think of that next time young master." Ciel huffed and walked out, followed by Sebastian.

**INTERMISSION**

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "No, you pervert! I will not let you merge porn with toys!" Kakashi shrugged.

"You don't know what you're missing out on, isn't that right Kurenai?" The busty red eyed woman nodded to her husband. Naruto took off his hat and shook his head. His blonde and black hair 'swooshed' and the boy raised and eyebrow at the two adults.

Tone your sexual diction way down, make a children's book and I may just think about it then. Thank you for coming but I have an important meeting with Madam Tsunade after this." Naruto stood up, as did Kakashi and his wife.

"Well so long for now boy." Naruto bit his tongue and left to meet with his aunt.

On his way, Naruto spotted Hinata with Ciel and Sebastian. Taking a detour, he made his way over.

"Is everything alright over here?" Hinata looked over to him and smiled.

"Everything is at it should be master. Madam Tsunade is in your play room." Naruto narrowed his blue eyes.

"It's an entertainment room Hinata." The woman curtsied.

"Oh, of course. My deepest apologies master." She mocked him. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Was I that bitchy?" Ciel wondered aloud. Both Hinata and Sebastian looked away.

"Worse, and who said that you ever stopped." They mumbled simultaneously. Ciel cursed them and made his way to the front door.

"We'll be back after we take care of some business." Hinata nodded and went to go check on the other house servants. The only thing really on her mind was why Naruto's death was so soon. She had to make sure that his soul was hers. She never wanted to end get up like Ciel and Sebastian even though without them, she would have been long dead.

**INTERMISSION**

"Naruto my boy, I don't get a good feeling from that maid-"

"Auntie, please get to why you came here." Naruto interrupted still annoyed thanks to Hinata. Tsunade sighed.

"There has been a rumor going around that these gang members are going around and robbing, even fatally wounding the nobles. I don't want that handsome little face of yours to get damaged, alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I will be fine Auntie. I can't die just yet." She gave him a warm smile and touched his cheeks.

"Those scars make you look like a cute little fox." He groaned and broke free from her.

"I know. Every time you come over or see me you tell me that." Tsunade got up and brushed the wrinkles from her Victorian style dress.

"Until we meet again Naruto." He got up and bowed to his aunt before she left. The meetings were done, now to-

"NARUTO-KUN." Oh damn, he had forgotten about Sakura. He took a couple of breaths and made his way to the entry area.

Right as his feet got off the last step, he was hugged tightly by his wife-to-be. "I-I can't b-breathe." He gasped out. Sakura blushed and let him go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She started to panic. Taking gulps of air, Naruto cleaned himself up.

"I'm fine, it's a plea-" Sakura hugged him again and this time it was easier to breathe.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She grabbed hold of his face and planted hundreds of kisses on him. He pushed her off and frowned.

"Calm down. We're in public and I've an image to maintain here." Sakura nodded, a bit saddened. Naruto however was not fazed.

"Hinata." The maid walked up to her master and bowed. Naruto gave her his hat.

"Sakura and I will be in my chambers." Hinata curtsied and smirked.

"Of course master, have fun." He gave her a dark look and led his fiancée up the stairs. Before Hinata could go to return his hat she was knocked down the steps by Lee.

"Hinata!" She remained calm and got up.

"Yes, Lee?" He balled up his fist and tears poured from his big eyes.

"Our youth was too much for the kitchen!" Her eyes widened and she ran off to see how bad the damage was. Stopping, she sighed and put a hand on her face.

"Tenten, Lee, Choji!" She called out. They ran up out of breath. There was no kitchen at all.

"Tenten, don't try to cook with grenades! How are we supposed to cook if we don't have a kitchen? Lee, did you at least finish up the wood chopping?" She asked with a hint of something deadly in her voice.

"Eh, so sorry Hinata! I dunno." Tenten struggled out.

"Yes! I have chopped the wood youthfully!" Lee added.

"Hinata, now I'm hungry!" Choji whined. Hinata thought about eating their souls right then and there.

"Let us follow in the footsteps of our youth and rebuild what was-" Hinata turned and gave them all a menacing look.

"Everyone, get out of the house." She ordered. They all quickly nodded and zoomed out.

"They're lucky I'm one hell of a maid." She muttered to herself. Lifting up her left hand, she pulled back her white gloves. "Let's go!" She jumped into the air with a hammer and nail.

**INTERMISSION**

"Sebas-kun! You cut my heart with travesty, but you repair it with your undying love!" Grell claims out loud as Sebastian holds him upside down.

"Give us more details of Naruto's death." Ciel demanded.

"So you're just using me to get information Sebas-kun?" The soul reaper cried out in sadness.

"Correct. Now, how is Naruto going to die?" Sebastian answered. Grell cleared his throat and whipped out a book. Stopping at a page, Grell fixed his glasses before reading.

"Naruto will be beaten to death by a gang of robbers. His death will be brutal and he won't fine peace until his death." Letting him go, Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"What do we do now young master?" Ciel leaned on his cane and bit his lip.

"You go and calm Hinata down, I'll bring along an old friend." Getting on one knee and bowing, Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied and vanished. Ciel gripped his cane. Nothing was going to happen that endangered Hinata.

Briskly turning, he headed to the one place he could still go to without causing a major ruckus. "The Undertaker." He murmured as he rushed. Being alone at night on England's streets still made him uncomfortable, demon or not.

_*Japan Thirteen years ago (FlashBack)* _

_Ciel rushes into the room, a scowl on his face. That bastard! He busts open the door to their cabin and he stops dead when he gets to his room. There lying on his bed was a gorgeous woman. Her indigo hair fans out on the bed as she is sleeping peacefully. She is wearing Sebastian's clothes. "Excuse me." He goes to her and reaches out to touch her. Her eyes snap open and she screams scooting away quickly._

"_L-Leave me a-alone! I don't w-want to die!" He saw then that she had bruises all over and her lip was bleeding._

"_I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know why you were in my bed." Was Sebastian going to eat her? She lowly relaxes and Ciel wait for her to answer him._

"_Sebastian saved me and brought me here. He told me to rest up and he'd go and b-buy me some clothes." Ciel's eyes narrow. What could Sebastian want with this girl?_

"_Where are you clothes?" She blushes heavily and starts to fiddle with her fingers. Ciel understands what happened to her clothes now. A light blush appears on his cheeks. That still doesn't explain what he wanted. Just then the door to the cabin opens and Sebastian calls out._

"_I'm in here honey." She calls out. Honey? Ciel turns when he feels Sebastian enter the room._

_Sebastian ignores Ciel and goes to the woman her lavender eyes land upon him and she bursts into tears. "Shh, I'm here Hinata, don't cry… sweetheart." What the hell was going on here? Sebastian cuddles her in his arm and kissed her forehead every now and then. When she finally stops, she kisses him and he responds. Obviously Ciel is forgotten._

_Clearing his throat, he gets their attention. "Sebastian, what the hell is going on here?" he motions for Ciel to go out in the hallway with him._

"_Young master, that woman is the reason my behavior has been off these past few months. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. He clan disowned her when they found out about me. They tried to kill her, but I stepped in and brought her here." He bows deeply. "My apologies for any trouble I might have caused you." Ciel doesn't answer, but instead looks back at Hinata and grins. She does look absolutely _ravishing_._

_*End of FlashBack*_

Hinata grinned as she looked upon the newly made kitchen. If they mess this up then she's going to eat their souls, whether the master likes it or not. Just as long as he doesn't use the contract against her of course.

Walking up the stairs she listens for any signs of her master's _activities_. She heard voices talking in a normal manner and shook her head. Her master was going to die a virgin. Out of all the girls that fawn over him, he has yet to lay a finger on one. "Humans confuse me." She stopped. She herself used to be a human, so what was she talking about?

"That was in the past." She reminded herself bitterly. Hinata headed to her office and placed Naruto's hat on her desk. Sometimes that boy was a major pain in the ass. She stared at his hat with a grim look on her face. Her master was supposed to die tonight.

"Don't look that way Hinata, it causes wrinkles." She turned around and saw Sebastian standing by the window. He faced her and the moon amplified his bloody red eyes. Hinata leaned back on her desk and looked directly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian chuckled and moved some hair put of his handsome face.

"The young master ordered me to come and help you relax-" Hinata made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Having sex with me-"

"-by playing my violin." He finished. Hinata blushed and grabbed the locket against her chest. Sebastian walked to her and lifted her head up. Leaning in, he gave her a dangerous smile.

"Or I could remind you what you've been missing for these _Long. Three. Years_." He purposely emphasized the last three words. She pushed herself away from him and wondered to the door, dazed just a little bit. He looked up at her and she motioned for him to follow.

They made their way to a spare room and Hinata slowly climbed on the bed. Getting on her knees, she beckoned him to her. He did so and she wrapped her arm around his torso. Burying her face into his clothes she inhaled deeply, his scent was intoxicating to her. She sighed.

"Play me something soothing." Sebastian pushed her away and she fell back on the bed. Sitting up she frowned at the sick glimmer in his eyes.

"As you wish." He pulled a violin seemingly out of nowhere and began to play a slow, soothing melody. Hinata closed her eyes and started to sway to the melody. She thought back to him past life as a human and began to tremble. Thirteen years she has been a demon. Thirteen years and she hadn't aged a day from her twenty-three years of life.

She was stuck at an odd number. She balled up her fist. She hated odd numbers. She looked up at the clock. It was almost time to cook dinner. She had less than six hours to save her master as it was six o'clock p.m.

"Sebastian?" He looked at her from having his eyes closed.

"Yes?" She got off of the bed and touched his chest softly.

"I'm glad that you and Ciel came for me." He placed a hand on hers and his eyes turned demonic.

"You are ours and ours only. We will always find you. No matter if you want to be found or not."


End file.
